


The Battle of The Pit

by PotatoesChalamet



Category: Minecraft (Video Game), Video Blogging RPF
Genre: Awkward Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Canon-Typical Violence, Clay | Dream & Technoblade Friendship (Video Blogging RPF), Festival, Gen, Hurt TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Injured TommyInnit (Video Blogging RPF), Insane Wilbur Soot, No Romance, No Smut, POV First Person, Pig Hybrid Technoblade (Video Blogging RPF), Technoblade-centric (Video Blogging RPF), Toby Smith | Tubbo & TommyInnit Friendship, TommyInnit Nearly Dies (Video Blogging RPF)
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2021-03-08
Updated: 2021-03-08
Packaged: 2021-03-14 19:49:18
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 919
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/29921967
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PotatoesChalamet/pseuds/PotatoesChalamet
Summary: Takes place after the events of the Festival held by Jschlatt for Manburg. Tommy makes it back to Pogtopia to confront Technoblade and chaos ensues.
Kudos: 15





	The Battle of The Pit

Tommy made his way through Pogtopia, his brow was furrowed and his jaw set. Netherite armour clung to him making his every step heavier; skid marks ran across his chest plate from the fireworks. Red white and blue clouded his mind, he could remember the feeling of Tubbo’s lifeless body in his hands. The pop of the fireworks and his scream for Tubbo still echoed in his mind. Tommy shook his head of the thoughts that plagued him, he only wanted one thing right now. To beat the fuck out of Technoblade. His head was still reeling from what just happened; how did things go so horribly? It didn’t matter now, he needed to find Technoblade. That fucker.  
Quickening his pace, Tommy limped towards the voices his helmet digging into his head but Tommy could barely feel it; instead, he focused on the ball of heat growing in his chest. The voices were clearly audible now.

“-fer here. Technoblade! The Blade!” the voice- now obviously Wilbur- laughed. Tommy burst into the cavern throwing his helmet on the ground earning him everyone’s attention. He glared at Technoblade, his blue eyes filled with rage. Everyone froze in their spots allowing silence to fall over them. Tommy’s eyes were fixed on Techno sending him a murderous glare.

“Oh look at the gang! The gang’s all here!” Wilbur burst out with an eerie smile on his face “ Oooh, Watch out Technoblade Tommy’s angry at you. Oooh” he mocked moving towards Technoblade, “Look he’s pissed at you, aww. Little boy’s angry,” Wilbur continued to mock   
Tommy with a crazed look in his eyes; this wasn’t the same Wilbur that Tommy had known.

His Wilbur was gone and in his place a mad man looking for chaos. Technoblade stood there averting Tommy’s gaze; he was leaning against a wall still in full armour his trident in hand.

“Say something, Tommy say something,” pushed Wilbur. Technoblade finally met his eyes.  
He looked for something to say-anything, he had thought of a million and more ways to abuse Technoblade and his ugly pig face but now he came up empty. He glanced at Tubbo who stood beside him looking pristine and new, nothing like the bloodied body he was a few minutes ago.   
The silence lasted for a few more seconds before Tommy opened his mouth

“Why’d you kill him Techno?” he growled taking a few steps towards Techno. 

“I was under a lot of peer pressure,” Techno muttered in his monotone voice, “You have to understand,” once again looked away from Tommy; it was obvious that he was uncomfortable being so close to him.

“You can’t just do it Techno, there’s much more to that.” The heat in his chest grew. 

“Do you just bend?!” Tommy and Technoblade were now face to face.

Techno barely towered over him, his hazel eyes were surprisingly sombre for an anarchist. Tusks poked out of the smug smile he had plastered on his face.

Tommy shot daggers at Techno, his fists clenched and knuckles white. The heat in his chest was pulsing now, growing unstable.

“What the f- What’s wrong with you!” The heat flared. 

“Well a lot of things really,” Technoblade chuckled putting distance between himself and Tommy, “ I have a bad attention span, um bad at conversation, I might have just committed tax fraud-

The heat burst. 

Tommy lunged at Techno blade grabbing him by the collar.

“Technoblade you KILLED Tubbo! You killed him! When you were asked to by the president!” Tommy’s seethed, his eyes were wide open and his nostrils flared. He could feel the fire he had been holding erupt all around him.

“He’s not even your president! He’s just some, some INSANE guy! Some supervillain!” 

“If I didn’t follow their orders- there were like twenty dudes that would have jumped me, Tommy,” Techno retorted, removing himself from Tommy’s grip.

“You. Gah! You can literally fly Technoblade!” 

Tommy’s voice became louder the more he traded words with Techno by now he was virtually screaming and a vein was bulging out of his neck.

Wilbur abruptly stood in between them pushing them away from each other before slinging his arm around Technoblade’s shoulders. 

“I don’t know about you Tommy but I forgive Technoblade,” his tone was still light as if someone had just told him the funniest joke in the world.

Tubbo was still by Tommy’s side, his bow drawn aimed at Techno.

“I forgive Technoblade in a heartbeat,” said Wilbur

“I do NOT forgive Technoblade,” his nostrils flared “The hell?! He just murdered Tubbo when, whe-,”

“What are you gonna do about it?”

Tommy looked around incredulously. Had everyone lost their minds?!

“I want him to leave,” Tommy shot a finger into Techno’s face, “I want you to get the hell outta here!” His cheeks were turning red now his voice had gone up a few pitches.   
A laugh erupted from Techno, “You think can destroy Manburg without my help Tommy,” Techno raised an eyebrow and crossed his arms before going back to his pose leaning against the wall. He played with his trident then took a bite out of one of his many baked potatoes.

“Go be next to your president,” Tommy sneered.

“How well did your charge go earlier?” snickers filled the air.

“Tommy, stop talking on behalf of Tubbo, I wanna hear what he thinks,” Wilbur turned to Tubbo.

“C’mon Tubbo, tell Tommy how much you fucking hate him,” 

Tubbo fumbled to find his words “No n-

“I wanna see them fight,”

**Author's Note:**

> This is an extract I wrote for a discord competition that got rejected so I decided to post it here. I haven't ever written a Dream SMP fic before so, first try.


End file.
